The Man Who Would Be King
by sofia313
Summary: After claiming the crown from Marcel, Klaus also needs to take over all the responsibilities of the king. Declaring a verdict to a young vampire who has killed another vampire sounds like an easy task, but is it? One shot, season 1.


**This is rated M, just in case, there are some dark themes.**

* * *

"Niklaus?"

Elijah was using his best scolding tone, but Klaus ignored him and concentrated on his painting. He was aware what his "subjects" were expecting of him and he had no interest playing with them. Apparently Diego and the others had captured some foolish young vampire who had killed another vampire in public, in front of several human witnesses. The case was very clear, there was no reason for Klaus to waste his time, but Elijah seemed to disagree.

"Niklaus. You wanted to be the king, so act like one."

Klaus rolled his eyes before turning to finally look at his brother.

"Why would I waste my time with something like this? Just tell Diego to handle it, I'm sure he can manage."

"Maybe so, but declaring verdicts is the king's responsibility, people want to see how you handle this. Let's not forget that some of them are probably still loyal to Marcel and they have got used to his way to rule New Orleans…"

"That's too bad for them," Klaus snorted. "I'm the king now and I have my own way to do things, they will just have to suck it up."

Elijah sighed.

"If you want them to accept you as their leader, you will have to actually lead them. This trial is important, your first official act as a king. You need to show them that you intend to retain order in New Orleans, there will be no chaos or anarchy."

The whole thing sounded nothing but boring to Klaus, but unfortunately he had to admit that Elijah was right, as usual.

"Fine," Klaus huffed. "I'll give my beloved subjects a show."

"Good," Elijah replied. "They are waiting for you."

Reluctantly Klaus abandoned his painting and followed Elijah to the stairhead. There were at least twenty vampires standing in the courtyard, apparently they really were curious to see how Klaus would handle this. Marcel's method of punishment had been few decades in "the garden", but that sounded too merciful to Klaus. Not that he personally considered killing another vampire as much of a crime, he himself had killed more vampires than he could remember, but he did understand the importance of certain rules. In the end these people were like sheep who needed a shepherd to lead them.

"Well," Klaus said while slowly making his way down the stairs. "It's nice to see that you are all so interested in justice."

Klaus stopped in front of Diego, the young vampire was glancing at him cautiously.

"Where is this wrongdoer?"

"Bring her here!" Diego ordered.

Klaus crossed his arms and suppressed a yawn, he was already bored. The other vampires made way for two male vampires who were dragging a young girl between them. She couldn't be older than 15 or 16, a short and bony little thing whose copper red curls reached almost the shoulders. She was barefoot and she was wearing a pair of shabby jeans and a worn-out oversized band t-shirt. Klaus barely managed to hide his surprise; he certainly hadn't expected someone like her. Judging by the look on Elijah's face, neither had he. The two male vampires shoved the girl roughly on her knees in front of Klaus.

"This…girl killed another vampire?" Klaus asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Diego replied. "And not just any vampire, her brother."

"What?"

Klaus glanced at the girl; she stared in front of her with no expression.

"She killed her brother?"

Diego nodded.

"They moved here few months ago, but I knew James, her brother, he was a good guy."

"What's your name?" Klaus asked.

The girl didn't say anything, she clenched her fists defiantly.

"Her name is Lola," Diego answered for her. "James was always talking about her."

"Hmm. So tell me, Lola, why did you kill your brother?"

She pressed her lips together and stayed quiet. Klaus sighed and turned his eyes on Diego.

"What happened exactly?"

"I saw it," a male vampire announced and stepped forward.

Klaus couldn't remember what his name was, possibly Aiden or Andrew or something like that.

"The girl and her brother were at this bar, they went there almost every night after the sunset, they're both nightwalkers. I was there too, but I didn't pay much attention to them, I had…company."

He grinned at the other male vampires, who obviously knew who he had been with. Klaus couldn't have cared less about that and fortunately Aiden/Andrew noticed that.

"Anyway, they were talking, I think, and then she went to the restroom. She came back and sat at their table, leaned towards her brother and staked him. Right there, in front of everyone. The poor guy never saw what hit him."

"I see," Klaus stated and looked at the girl. "Is there anything you want to say before I declare the verdict?"

Apparently she didn't have anything to say, she was just staring in front of her.

"Alright then, Lola, I'm afraid I must…"

"Bethany," she muttered.

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

Slowly she looked up and met his gaze; there was no fear in her eyes.

"My name isn't Lola," she said quietly but firmly. "It's Bethany. That's the name my parents gave me and I want to be called that before I die."

"Sure, love, why not," Klaus huffed. "Is Lola a nickname then?"

"No," she muttered. "It's the name _he_ gave me, but it's not my name, it never has been."

"What are you talking about?"

"James," she hissed between gritted teeth. "He named me Lola; he didn't like my real name."

"Your brother didn't like your name?" Klaus asked, he had no idea what the girl was talking about.

"He wasn't my brother," she snapped. "He was a sick bastard who deserved what he got and I will never regret for what I did, you can just kill me now, I'm not afraid."

She really wasn't afraid; he could see that in her eyes. Klaus frowned and looked at Diego.

"What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea," he muttered. "James told me that she's his little sister, he turned her because he didn't want to lose her."

She let out a joyless laugh.

"Sure, that's one way to put it." She paused and pressed her lips together. "I was 13 when James abducted me. I was in a catholic school, but I have to admit that I never really believed in hell, not before I met James. He kept me captive for years and violated my body in every possible way. Then one day he went too far, I would have died without his blood. That was the day when he decided to turn me; he said that I was becoming too old for him anyway and my human body was too weak. That was five years ago." She paused again and clenched her fists. "I'm not telling you this because I would hope for pity or mercy, what I want is someone to know who I was before I die."

Silence followed her words, everyone was staring at her. She on the other hand didn't look at anyone; she kept her head high and held still like a statue. Klaus observed her intently; there was something very familiar about her, something that he recognized. She felt no fear after everything she had been through, she was a true survivor.

"Why did you kill him tonight?" he asked.

"Because he told me that he was going to sell me," she replied calmly. "I preferred death and I finally found enough strength to take him with me."

She smiled while saying that and her smile most definitely was genuine. Unfortunately she was quite a dilemma to Klaus, how was he supposed to handle this? There was no chance that he would kill her, but pardoning her would make him look weak. Mercy was weakness; he knew that better than anyone.

"Well, that was a touching story," he stated. "Unfortunately that doesn't change the fact that you broke our most important law. That's why I will let everyone here to punish you however they choose."

The girl looked at him calmly, but all the other vampires looked stunned.

"Niklaus…" Elijah started tensely, but Klaus silenced him by raising his hand.

"These people are here for justice and that is what they will have. So, let's get started, who among you wants to be the first?"

He eyed the crowd, they all avoided his gaze.

"Anyone?"

"With all due respect, sir, she doesn't deserve to be punished," Diego muttered.

The others were nodding in agreement.

"You want me to let her go then?" Klaus asked. "After she killed another vampire?"

No one said anything; Klaus waited a moment before continuing.

"Very well," he huffed. "You are free to go, love."

She looked at him cautiously before slowly standing up.

"Run along," Klaus stated carelessly and waved his hand towards the exit. All the others made way for her, she didn't hesitate to run.

"Alright, it seems that we are done here," Klaus huffed and headed to the stairs. Elijah wasn't pleased at all, from the corner of his eye Klaus saw that he went after the girl, probably wanting to make sure that she was alright. Good old noble Elijah. Klaus would have gone after the girl himself, but he really couldn't do that. Elijah would look after her if she needed some help; Klaus knew that he could count on that. Being a king nowadays seemed to be more laborious than he had thought, but if Marcel could do it, so could he. This city belonged to him and his family and it always would.


End file.
